


Words

by Desuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Bagaikan pasangan kikuk yang tidak bisa menyatakan apa keinginan mereka dengan kata-kata, keduanya hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan semuanya dengan perbuatan. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa membaca arti perbuatan mereka sendiri./Prajurit terkuat harapan umat manusia tidak bisa menanyakan maksud kata-kata seorang wanita? Benar-benar bodoh./RivaMika/Fanfic Commission for Kazu/Mind to RnR?





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashikiKazuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/gifts).



"…Jadi, aku langsung saja."

Masih memasang ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara di wajahnya yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Mikasa Ackerman mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku? Pilih 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Sekarang."

Nada dan ekspresi yang hampir tak pernah berubah dari satu-satunya pria yang merupakan satu keturunan klannya itu membuat Mikasa nyaris tidak ingin mempercayainya. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap mempertahankan sikap itu ketika sedang menanyakan suatu hal yang sangat krusial di kehidupan mereka sendiri?

Tidak. Yang lebih buruk, Levi Ackerman bahkan mengatakan ini di depan dia dan seluruh angkatan 104 yang tersisa.

Mengabaikan ekspresi ngeri yang telah dipasang oleh teman-temannya yang lain, kedua alis Mikasa mengernyit semakin dalam dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia berjalan ke arah Levi dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan, "Kau mau main-main denganku? Tentu saja jawabanku—"

"Mi-Mikasa!" / "Oi, tunggu dulu Mikasa!"

Dua suara yang dikenalnya muncul bersamaan dengan tangan-tangan yang langsung menahan kedua lengannya. Walau begitu, Mikasa tetap mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan melihat Levi yang hanya duduk dengan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya. Ekspresinya yang selalu cemberut juga masih tidak berubah. Mikasa masih emosi melihatnya dan tentu saja itu bertambah ketika tiba-tiba Levi kembali membuang mukanya dan melihat ke depan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Eren Yeager dan Armin Arlert dapat merasakan kekuatan Mikasa bertambah. Bahkan posisi keduanya mulai bergeser ketika wanita berotot di pegangan mereka kini mengambil langkah lagi. Naluri membunuh yang Mikasa keluarkan benar-benar terasa pekat membuat keduanya semakin panik, "Mikasaaa! Hentikaan!" rengek Armin akhirnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya demi mengumpulkan kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Mi…ka…sa…" Eren akhirnya melebarkan langkahnya dan membalik posisinya sehingga dia mendorong Mikasa balik ke belakang, "Kapten! Kami… permisi dulu!" geram Eren sampai akhirnya pria berambut panjang itu berhasil menarik teman perempuannya menjauh.

Mengabaikan semua keributan tersebut, Levi yang telah mengambil teh hitamnya itu hanya diam. Saat bibirnya sudah berada di depan pinggir cangkirnya, dia membuka sedikit sebelah matanya hanya untuk melihat Mikasa yang telah dibawa keluar oleh kedua teman sejak kecilnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun yang ada di sana, Levi mendengus pelan sebelum menyesap minumannya sendiri sampai habis.

Di luar, Mikasa akhirnya tenang begitu kedua matanya tak lagi melihat sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas emosinya yang tiba-tiba membuncah ini. Eren hanya menghela napas lega dan Armin langsung terduduk lemas, kedua laki-laki itu mengatur napas mereka yang kelelahan sementara Mikasa merapikan syal merahnya dengan gerak-gerik yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia masih kesal.

Tapi setidaknya Mikasa masih memikirkan kedua rekannya itu. Karena kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah meninggalkan Eren dan Armin untuk masuk ke dalam markas kecil mereka lagi. Bukan tidak mungkin pertarungan antara dua orang tersisa dari klan yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Raja itu tidak akan terelakkan.

Yah, lebih baik jangan dibayangkan.

"...Kenapa kalian menghentikanku?" tanya Mikasa pada akhirnya setelah dia sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kedua temannya mengatur napas. Mikasa kembali menatap pintu masuk markas mereka dengan penuh kebencian, "Kata-kata itu sangat tidak lucu, bahkan meskipun hanya sebagai lelucon. Dia pikir karena dia Kapten jadi dia bisa berbicara seenaknya sendiri?" Mikasa terus mengeluarkan protesnya dengan geraman tertahan di setiap kata-katanya.

Eren dan Armin masih mengatur napas mereka beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Armin yang berbicara lebih dulu, "A-Anu... kupikir... Kapten tidak bercanda, Mikasa."

Awalnya Mikasa tidak terlihat mendengar Armin... sampai gerakannya yang sedang merapikan baju terhenti.

"...Hah?"

"Aku setuju dengan Armin." Eren yang pulih lebih dulu akhirnya berdiri lebih tegap. Tubuhnya yang cukup lebih tinggi dari Mikasa membuat perempuan dari klan Ackerman tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya saat mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, "Kapten... Kapten bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan permintaannya secara langsung. Mengesampingkan cara bicaranya, dia selalu berputar-putar saat mengutarakan maksudnya. Sampai di sini kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Mikasa hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Kapten serius, Mikasa." Memegang dagunya, Eren melihat ke arah lain, "Uh... sudah kuduga Kapten tidak akan bisa mengatakannya dengan baik." Gerutunya pelan. Lebih seperti memisuh kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja melihat ini membuat Mikasa membalikkan tubuhnya, lurus menghadap Eren, "...Apa maksudmu, Eren? Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Tidak hanya Eren, aku juga." Armin yang sedari tadi diam di posisinya kini mulai berjalan mendekat, "Sebelum hari ini datang, Kapten sudah lebih dulu mengajak aku dan Eren untuk berdiskusi. Maaf tidak mengajakmu juga padahal ini menyangkut dirimu. Tapi... kami tahu kau pasti tidak akan terima, jadi—"

"Langsung saja, Armin. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Pertanyaan Mikasa yang memotongnya membuat Armin terdiam seketika. Dia menatap Eren dengan sedih sementara Eren hanya memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali melihat Mikasa serius di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin aku dan Armin katakan sama, Mikasa," memegang kedua bahu Mikasa yang langsung menegang, Eren mendekatkan wajahnya, "menikahlah dengan Kapten."

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua iris mata Mikasa membulat.

"Sejujurnya, kami sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi kemarin tiba-tiba Kapten datang menemui kami dan berkata ingin menikahimu. Dia meminta persetujuanku dan Armin, sekaligus menanyakan apakah kami keberatan menitipkan teman sejak kecil kami padanya."

Eren memasang senyuman sedihnya dan dia menatap tanah di bawah mereka. Saat itu, Mikasa yang ekspresi kedua matanya telah tertutup poni rambutnya mulai membuka mulutnya, "...Lalu, apa yang kau jawab?"

Mendengar ini, Eren mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, "Awalnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apalagi saat aku tanya alasannya, dia juga tidak menjawab," kedua tangannya di bahu Mikasa menguat, "tapi, saat aku menatap matanya... aku tahu Kapten serius. Aku merasa tidak bisa menolaknya meskpun ingin. Selain itu..." tiba-tiba _volume_ suara Eren menurun dan dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Sebelum Mikasa sempat bertanya, Armin kembali menambahkan, "...Waktuku dan Eren tidak banyak." Kata-kata yang paling dihindari di antara mereka bertiga itu membuat seluruh tubuh mereka berjengit. Kedua alis Armin mengernyit dalam saat dia merasakan sakit walau sedang mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kami—para _titan shifter_ akan bertahan. Bisa saja memang sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan atau bahkan bisa jadi jauh lebih cepat..." menutupi tangannya yang bergetar, Armin meremas bahunya sendiri, "...membayangkan itu setiap hari rasanya menakutkan... terlalu banyak hal yang tidak ingin kami tinggalkan di dunia ini..."

Armin menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas erat sisi-sisi rambutnya.

"...maaf, Mikasa... bahkan sampai detik ini pun, aku masih seorang pengecut."

Eren tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merespon kata-kata itu, namun rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Dia menahan napasnya sebelum menarik kedua tangannya dari bahu Mikasa, "Walau begitu, pilihan tetap ada di tanganmu." Memasang senyuman tertahannya, Eren menatap wanita di depannya, "Kami tidak bisa memaksamu hanya demi ego kami berdua. Kami percaya kau yang terkuat di antara kami semua jadi—"

"Eren..." masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya, Mikasa bertanya, "...kalau aku menikah dengan Kapten Levi, apakah kau akan tenang?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit tidak disangka oleh Eren dan juga Armin yang telah berdiri perlahan di posisinya. Eren menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Armin yang juga memasang ekspresinya bingung, mulut Armin terbuka dan kata-katanya terbata, "I-Itu—"

"Armin... apa kau juga akan berhenti merasa takut?"

Kedua iris mata Armin sedikit membulat. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Aku... Aku tidak tahu," jeda sejenak, Armin mengeluarkan napasnya, "tapi mungkin... aku bisa sedikit merasa siap. Karena... bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, Mikasa. Meski aku tahu kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri tanpa aku dan Eren, tetap saja dengan Kapten... rasanya jauh lebih menenangkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Armin sedikit tersenyum sampai senyumnya hilang ketika dia sadar, "Ah, ta-tapi bukan berarti kami meragukanmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Armin. Bukankah memang itu yang ingin kita katakan?" Eren langsung memotong kata-kata Armin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat Armin tersentak dan menatap punggung Eren yang telah jauh lebih lebar dari lima tahun lalu, "Mikasa, kau boleh memukulku jika kau tidak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku tidak keberatan."

Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau tumbuh semakin kuat. Harapanku itu tidak pernah berubah." Iris _green forest_ itu terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya, "Kau yang masih manusia, kau yang masih bisa melihat dunia ini lebih lama dari kami, kau yang memiliki kekuatan untuk terus maju dan berkembang. Sadarkah kau bahwa kau sangat beruntung?"

Mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa kecil, pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu tiba-tiba maju dan memeluk Mikasa yang tentu saja langsung tersentak kaget, begitu pula Armin yang reflek menjulurkan tangannya.

"E-Eren—"

"Sebagai Ackerman, klan terkuat yang pernah ada di sejarah umat manusia..."

Pelukan Eren semakin kuat dan tangannya meremas belakang kepala Mikasa pelan.

"...aku ingin kau lebih bersyukur dengan hidupmu."

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata terakhir Eren itu terasa menggantung di udara. Armin tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, posisi Eren dan Mikasa masih belum berubah. Mikasa masih berdiri kaku sementara Eren memeluknya dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya Mikasa membuka mulutnya, "Kau egois sekali, Eren."

"...Eh?"— _ **BHUG**_. Merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di perutnya, Eren reflek mundur dan memegang bagian yang baru saja ditonjok dengan cukup kuat itu, "Uugh."

"Wa—Eren!?" Armin dengan panik berlari lalu memegang bahu Eren yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang melihat ekspresi Mikasa sampai wanita itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu markas mereka, "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Mikasa!"

_**BRAK** _

Pintu terbuka dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam markas tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Hanya Levi yang masih belum merubah posisinya. Dia sempat menghentikan laju cangkir di depan mulutnya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali seiring dengan langkah Mikasa yang semakin dekat.

Mikasa berhenti tepat di depan Levi yang masih duduk menyamping. Seolah menunggu hingga Levi menyelesaikan acara minum tehnya. Semua yang berada di sana langsung menahan napas mereka menyaksikan dua sosok terkuat di dalam tim tersebut. Termasuk Eren dan Armin yang sudah melihat dari sisi luar pintu.

Tepat setelah Levi meletakkan cangkir di atas mejanya, Mikasa membuka mulutnya lagi, "Apa tawaranmu yang tadi itu benar? Kau serius?" tanyanya _to the point._ Tak merasa butuh memperpanjang semuanya untuk mengerti.

Levi tidak menyahut beberapa saat sampai dia menghela napasnya, "...Jika kau pikir aku bercanda, aku akan menghajarmu, bocah."

"Sesungguhnya itu yang aku harapkan." Jawab Mikasa langsung tanpa takut sedikitpun. Mendengar ini Armin langsung menggertakkan giginya ngeri sementara Eren mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam, "Tapi jika kau menjawab seperti itu, berarti bukan, 'kan? Aku akan menganggapmu serius kalau begitu."

Ucapan Mikasa yang terasa sangat lancar dan tidak terdengar keraguan sedikitpun itu akhirnya membuat Levi menoleh dan menatap Mikasa dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat semakin kesal, "Hah? Aku tidak ingat kau seberisik ini, bo—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bocah, Kapten? Aku sudah menjadi wanita yang cukup dewasa sekarang. Dan lagi—"

Mulut Mikasa masih terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Seakan semuanya tertahan begitu saja. Levi yang menyadari ini hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Setidaknya sampai Mikasa kembali melanjutkan.

"—bukankah aneh jika kau memanggil istrimu seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan ini diucapkan dengan cukup keras hingga semua yang ada di sana pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Semua yang ada di sana memasang ekspresi terkejut mereka yang luar biasa—terutama Jean Kirstein. Hanya Eren dan Armin yang perlahan tapi pasti menunjukkan senyuman lega mereka. Ikut senang dengan keputusan terbaik yang Mikasa ambil sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Levi sendiri juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terpisah, melihat Mikasa yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Wanita petarung berambut hitam pendek itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal merah yang selalu terpasang kuat di lehernya.

Bibir Levi pun akhirnya merapat. Dia memegang permukaan meja di sampingnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Pria yang juga memiliki warna hitam di rambutnya itu menatap langsung iris _onyx_ wanita yang lebih tinggi di depannya.

"Kau... tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihan ini?" Levi memberi jeda pelan lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau masih ragu. Kau masih bisa berhenti sekarang—"

Levi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Mikasa meraih kerahnya lalu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Singkat. Sangat singkat. Levi bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi apapun. Mikasa langsung mundur dan dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kuat ketika dia menoleh ke arah lain sembari menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini... bahkan pada Eren yang dia pikir selalu dia sukai.

Ya. Dia melakukan ini... demi Eren dan Armin.

Lalu kenapa?

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara setelah aksi berani Mikasa yang tidak pernah dikira oleh siapapun itu. Bahkan Levi sendiri masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padahal biasanya dia yang selalu terlihat paling handal mengendalikan situasi.

Kedua Ackerman itu hanya bisa saling menatap dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepala mereka.

Sekarang... bagaimana?

Hingga akhirnya Hanji Zoe datang tiba-tiba dari dalam dengan semangat, "Levi! Mikasa! Bukankah ini bagus!?" mengimplikasikan bahwa dia sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan, Hanji dengan antusias menghampiri anggota tim mereka yang lain, "Baiklah, apalagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo semuanya siap-siap! Kita rayakan pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan besok!" teriaknya. Wanita berkacamata itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"BESOK!?"

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik! Iya 'kan, Levi?" yang ditanya tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya berdiri di sana tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Hanji hanya tertawa kecil seolah mengerti dan kembali melihat anak-anak yang berumur lebih muda darinya, "Cari bahan makanan yang cukup, dekorasi yang sederhana tapi enak dipandang, dan masih banyak lagi! Ayo semuanya, bergerak!" teriaknya sembari menepuk tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka semua menyebar ke arah yang diambil. Meninggalkan dua sosok tokoh utama dalam pernikahan yang dimaksud. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang semakin mengurung mereka, Mikasa mencoba membuka mulutnya, "Kap—"

Dan semua niatnya buyar begitu Levi menepuk kepalanya pelan. Mikasa menahan napasnya, terlebih ketika Levi mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Pria itu berjalan melewati Mikasa dan tidak berbalik hingga dia menyentuh gagang pintu.

_**DEG!** _

Tunggu dulu...

Mikasa meremas baju yang menutupi dadanya.

...apa ini?

"Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Mikasa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin ©** _ _**Hajime Isayama** _

_**Prompt** _ _**© Kazu** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate :_ _T_

_Genres : Romance/Drama_

_Main pair :_ _RivaMika (Levi Ackerman x Mikasa Ackerman)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC_ _, canon setting, alternate time universe, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission fo**_ _**r Kazu** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WORDS** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Hari demi hari terus berjalan hingga tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan Mikasa dan Levi diadakan.

Sampai detik ini pun, dia masih tidak menyangka akan berdiri di posisinya sekarang. Menjadi istri seorang prajurit terkuat di bangsa mereka? Rasanya seperti mimpi untuk setiap wanita di dunia ini.

...Walau mungkin pengecualian untuk seorang wanita yang juga disebut-sebut sebagai prajurit terkuat berikutnya seperti Mikasa Ackerman.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mikasa yang masih memegang sendoknya di atas mangkuk berisi serealnya itu akhirnya tersentak kaget. Seolah baru saja sadar dari lamunannya. Mikasa meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Levi yang telah mengenakan seragamnya lengkap itu berdiri di depan pintu depan rumah mereka.

"...Selamat... jalan." Ucap Mikasa masih dengan nada ragu. Tangannya meremas erat sisi sandaran kursi yang sebelumnnya dia duduki.

Meski Mikasa mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, Levi masih dapat mendengarnya. Dia berhenti sesaat dan menoleh hanya untuk melihat Mikasa yang terlihat sangat bimbang dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Posisi mereka terus seperti itu hingga Levi yang lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuang mukanya, "Jika aku pulang terlalu lama, kau makan malam duluan saja." Ucapnya. Tepat setelah itu, suara gagang pintu yang diputar pun terdengar lalu pintu terbuka.

"Ah, iya..." suara Mikasa membuat Levi akan melangkah akhirnya berhenti. Pria itu kembali menoleh melihat istrinya yang reflek berbicara dengan cepat, "...kapan aku bisa bertugas lagi, Kapten—" sadar dia masih menggunakan panggilan lamanya pada Levi, Mikasa buru-buru menambahkan, "—bu-bukan, maksudku—"

"Jangan khawatir. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan segera turun ke garis depan." Jawab Levi cepat seolah tahu itu adalah jawaban yang diinginkan Mikasa. Dia menambahkan pelan—nyaris seperti berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, "Lagipula kau juga... salah satu harapan terkuat manusia."

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terasa menggantung di udara. Posisi Levi yang belum berubah pun membuat Mikasa berasumsi suaminya itu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sampai akhirnya, sekian detik berlalu dan Levi masih berdiri di sana.

"...Levi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Levi hanya terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum bergerak membuka pintu lebih lebar. Mikasa hanya memperhatikannya bingung hingga pintu itu ditutup. Menghilangkan sosok Levi yang membawa semua pertanyaan tak terucap di antara mereka.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menggema di dalam ruangan membuat Mikasa menutup rapat mulutnya. Dia masih diam di posisinya sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil mangkuk sarapannya dan Levi di atas meja, membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring. Memutar penutup keran, air keluar dan mengisi keheningan rumah kecil yang diberikan pada pasangan suami-istri Ackerman tersebut.

Menatap air yang membasuh mangkuk-mangkuknya, gerakan Mikasa berhenti perlahan tapi pasti. Kedua matanya menatap tangannya yang memegang sabun namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Alisnya mulai mengernyit dalam sebelum dia menghela napas lalu mencengkeram pinggir tempat pencucian piring di depannya.

"…Bodoh." Bisiknya pelan. Tidak berarti apa-apa ketika suara air yang masih mengalir menutupi suaranya sendiri. Mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum menutup kembali keran airnya lalu pergi meninggalkan piring-piring kotornya.

Dengan langkah di atas lantai kayu yang menggema, Mikasa berjalan ke kamarnya kemudian membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur. Mikasa berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Membiarkan napasnya bergumul di udara dan suaranya menggema di dalam kamar yang tidak kecil namun juga tidak besar ini.

Padahal baru seminggu sejak dia mendapat liburan khusus dari pihak militer atas pernikahannya dengan seorang Kapten.

Tapi rasanya seperti… sudah lama sekali.

Mengingat Levi Ackerman adalah salah satu orang yang duduk pada posisi tertinggi di _Survey Corps_ sekarang, mungkin wajar jika dia enggan berdiam diri di rumah dengan santai sebagaimana harusnya. Meskipun telah diberi keringanan bebas tugas selama beberapa hari, pada akhirnya Levi tetap mengabaikan itu dan pergi ke markas utama mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hanya saja, Mikasa pikir dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi mengingat dia selalu bersama Eren dan Armin, rasanya tidak nyaman jika terus berpisah lama-lama dengan mereka. Namun ternyata Levi justru melarangnya. Dengan alasan salah satu dari mereka tetap harus menghargai perintah atasan untuk menerima hari libur, Levi membuat Mikasa tetap di rumah... hingga waktu yang masih belum benar-benar ditentukan.

Posisi Eren dan Armin yang sekarang menjadi kunci utama kemenangan umat manusia saja sudah cukup memberi jarak di antara ketiga teman sejak kecil dari Shingansina itu—

—lalu sekarang... Mikasa mulai merasa dia justru memperburuk semuanya.

Oh, tidak.

...Apakah dia harus menyesal menikahi Levi?

Saat pikiran ini kembali datang mengganggunya, Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berpindah posisi dengan tidur menyamping. Tangannya meraih sprei di depan wajahnya, meremasnya erat hingga kusut. Mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya pelan.

"...Levi..."

Kalau diingat lagi...

...komunikasi di antara mereka bahkan bisa dihitung jari.

Mungkin sebenarnya wajar jika mengingat pada dasarnya mereka berdua bukan tipe yang akan memulai pembicaraan duluan kecuali kalau benar-benar penting. Tidak beda jauh ketika mereka juga sedang bersama dengan anggota tim lainnya. Teman-teman yang juga cukup segan dengan mereka membuat tak banyak yang memilih berbicara dengan mereka di luar kebutuhan misi.

Mikasa tidak tahu apa yang membuat Levi menikahinya, apa yang membuat Levi memilihnya, atau apa yang Levi lihat darinya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dan jikalau dia bertanya pun, Mikasa bisa menebak Levi tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Dia memang pria kecil yang menyebalkan," gerutu Mikasa tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya mengerut kesal sebelum dia menghela napas lagi, "aku benar-benar... tidak mengerti." Bisiknya dengan suara yang semakin menghilang.

Sejak orang tuanya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya lalu Eren menyelamatkannya dulu, Mikasa mempelajari satu hal. Jika kau ingin mencintai orang yang berharga untukmu, maka kau harus melindungi mereka.

Bahkan meskipun kau harus menjadi pembunuh.

Mikasa bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Eren... dan juga Armin. Tak peduli manusia atau _titan,_ selama mereka berniat membahayakan nyawa—terutama—Eren, Mikasa akan menghilangkan mereka semua.

Ya, sampai kemarin... dia hanya hidup untuk Eren. Mikasa percaya dia berhak mencintai Eren karena dia masih bisa melindunginya. Mereka melindungi satu sama lain.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Levi?

Apakah prajurit terkuat yang tidak memiliki cela masih butuh perlindungan?

Pertanyaan ini membuat mulut Mikasa mengering dengan cepat. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan dia merasakan insting pertahanan diri yang menolak membuat dirinya tetap tenang seperti biasa. Mikasa menarik spreinya semakin kuat hingga terdengar suara kain yang mulai terpisah dengan sambungan benang-benangnya.

Benar, jawabannya hanya satu.

Levi Ackerman tidak butuh perlindungan dari siapapun, terlebih istrinya sendiri.

Mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum dengan cepat dia membukanya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Tahu jika dia hanya berdiam terus seperti ini, dia justru akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan seluruh pikiran yang tidak perlu. Memantapkan niat hatinya, Mikasa berdiri lalu berjalan ke dapur. Menyelesaikan segala urusan untuk menyibukkan diri.

Memang kenapa jika dia tidak boleh mencintai Levi? Mikasa menolak mundur sebelum mencoba. Karena dia yakin jika dia melakukan itu, Eren akan kecewa.

Dan sesungguhnya itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling ingin Mikasa hindari di dunia ini.

Terus bekerja membersihkan rumah dan membereskan barang-barang mereka, Mikasa tak sadar bahwa hari sudah menjelang petang. Sebentar lagi malam tiba dan Levi akan pulang. Mungkin pada dasarnya akan sama seperti biasa, setelah kedatangan Levi, mereka akan bicara sepatah-dua patah kata sebelum akhirnya tidur di kasur mereka.

Jika terus seperti ini, Mikasa tahu mereka tidak akan pernah maju. Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba? Dia bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan... namun pasti.

Ya. Dia bisa.

Walau begitu, rasanya tetap saja aneh jika Mikasa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan segalanya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Memukul telapak tangannya, Mikasa mendapat ide untuk mengambil langkah pertama dalam hubungan mereka. Mikasa meraih kertas di dekatnya lalu segera menulis sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Selesai. Baiklah, sekarang—"

_**KREET** _

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Mikasa. Wanita berambut hitam itu langsung meletakkan kertasnya di atas kasur—bagian Levi—sebelum dia kembali ke tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Mikasa membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap samping, membelakangi posisi dimana Levi biasanya tidur lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Levi telah masuk ke dalam kamar, mendapati istrinya yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam bunga tidurnya. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, Levi berjalan mendekat. Dia menyadari kertas di atas tempat tidurnya lalu membaca tulisan di sana.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Entah kenapa mulut Levi terbuka saat kata-kata ini masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dia menoleh melihat punggung Mikasa yang berbaring di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis—nyaris tidak bisa disebut senyuman meski ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Levi mengambil pensil di dekatnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yang sama.

Selesai menulis, Levi meletakkan kembali kertas kecil itu ke atas meja. Dia membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti baju kemudian tidur di posisinya sendiri, membelakangi Mikasa yang kini membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Melirik pelan ke belakang saat merasakan panas tubuh Levi tepat di punggungnya.

...Setidaknnya sampai Mikasa kembali menatap dinding di depannya dan membiarkan kesadarannya terlarut bersama waktu yang akan terus memaksanya berjalan tanpa henti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Entah bagaimana kegiatan surat-menyurat dengan secarik kertas itu berjalan hingga hampir enam bulan lamanya.

Seharusnya mereka sudah mulai terbiasa... tapi—

"Hei, Mikasa."

Kaget mendengar namanya disebut di rumah mereka, tubuh Mikasa berjengit ketika dia sedang membawa piring kosong untuk diletakkan di tempat pencucian. Dengan ekspresi bingung, Mikasa berhenti dan menoleh cepat. Melihat Levi yang baru saja meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Mikasa dan Levi masih jarang berkomunikasi di luar misi. Mungkin untuk sekarang masih lumayan karena ada kertas sebagai perantara mereka—mengesampingkan keduanya tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama.

Namun selain itu... hampir nihil.

Mereka benar-benar hanya bicara seperlunya seperti membahas makanan, _titan,_ cara bertarung, dan sejenisnya. Itupun cenderung dilakukan di luar rumah. Saat pulang, mereka sudah mulai menyibukkan diri masing-masing sebelum terlelap karena kelelahan bekerja di lapangan yang sama.

Walau tahu tidak bisa begini terus, Mikasa tetap tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk berubah. Seperti ada faktor dorongan yang masih kurang... entah apa.

Ini semua juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa Mikasa begitu kaget saat Levi memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba di dalam rumah mereka.

"...Ya, ada apa?" tanya Mikasa. Terdengar lebih kaku dari yang seharusnya.

Melihat Mikasa yang akhirnya meresponnya, Levi sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum dia melirik ke arah lain, "Letakkan dulu piring kotor itu dan langsung bersihkan." Ucapnya penuh penekanan di setiap katanya sebelum membuang mukanya.

Mikasa sempat mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Tapi karena merasa tidak ada gunanya mendebatkan hal sepele seperti ini, akhirnya Mikasa hanya mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengerjakan perintah Levi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan baik di luar maupun di dalam rumah. Setelah semua piring dibersihkan, Mikasa kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggunakan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu?" pertanyaan langsung Levi membuat napas Mikasa tertahan. Gerakannya yang sedang mengusap tangan basahnya dengan lap kecil itu langsung berhenti perlahan tapi pasti. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika Levi terus berbicara, "Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, katakan saja langsung. Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Ucapnya sebelum menghela napas.

Mikasa menutup rapat bibirnya.

 _ **CRAK—**_ di saat yang sama, suara cangkir bertemu piring di bawahnya itu menggema.

"Padahal kau selalu berisik jika menyangkut Eren dan Armin." Levi terus mengucapkannya sembari melihat ke arah lain—seolah dia enggan melihat Mikasa yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, "Apa bedanya berbicara dengan mereka dan berbicara denganku?"

Tanpa diminta oleh siapapun, pertanyaan itu langsung menggantung di udara. Mikasa masih diam. Layaknya murid yang dimarahi gurunya, dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan dua tangan yang mengepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Walau begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Mikasa biarkan.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Eren."

Kata-kata yang membuat Levi melirik Mikasa sebelum akhirnya kembali menyerah dan menghela napasnya.

"...Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Bisik Levi cukup pelan hingga Mikasa tak dapat mendengarnya. Hanya saja, Mikasa tetap terlihat tidak peduli. Dia masih diam di sana tak bergerak, bahkan meskipun Levi telah berjalan mendekatinya, "Pada akhirnya, Eren akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamamu."

Entah mengapa emosi Mikasa mulai tertarik keluar. Mikasa menggertakkan giginya dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar dia melihat kedua mata Levi langsung, "Memangnya apa salah—"

Sampai tiba-tiba Levi menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kedua mata Mikasa terbelalak kaget. Saking terkejutnya, kedua matanya tidak bisa tertutup ketika Levi terus menekan bibirnya dengan sangat kuat dan dalam. Levi memisahkan sedikit bibirnya, hanya untuk sedikit memilin bibir bawah Mikasa pelan.

Levi memundurkan kepalanya setelah tubuh mereka berdua sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Masih saling bertatapan, tangan Levi masih berada di sisi wajah Mikasa yang menatapnya dengan seluruh emosi yang tercampur. Levi mulai menarik tangannya pelan dari wajah cantik wanita di depannya... sebelum dia sendiri mundur dan berjalan melewati Mikasa yang terpaku.

Levi memang tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tapi, entah kenapa Mikasa tahu.

"Apa..."

Suara Mikasa membuat langkah Levi terhenti.

"...yang kau inginkan dariku, Kapten?"

Gelar Levi yang biasa Mikasa sebutkan saat mereka bersama dengan anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang lain itu tidak membuat ekspresi Levi berubah sedikitpun. Pria yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat manusia itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menghadap depan.

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu mulai dari sekarang?" melirik ke belakang, namun Levi tidak memutar balik tubuhnya sedikitpun, "Dengan kata lain... aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi prajurit dan hanya menjadi seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin dalam. Menunjukkan bahwa dia memang serius.

Tapi ini... terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan jika mengingat bagaimana Mikasa Ackerman adalah salah satu calon pahlawan yang berkemungkinan besar untuk mengeluarkan umat manusia dari dalam tembok, seharusnya permintaan ini terdengar sangat bodoh. Mikasa memiliki banyak alasan bagus untuk menolak dan mempertahankan haknya sebagai prajurit.

Tentu saja Levi tahu itu dan mendecih pelan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sejak kapan dia menjadi egois seperti ini?

Levi memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, "...Maaf, lupakan—"

Namun saat dia akan menjauh, tangan seseorang menahannya. Awalnya tangan itu hanya menarik bagian belakang bajunya hingga seseorang di belakang tiba-tiba maju dan memeluknya kuat. Levi masih diam tanpa merubah ekspresinya, merasakan wanita berambut hitam di belakangnya menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu kekar Levi.

"Kenapa kau... mengatakan itu?" Levi masih diam ketika dia merasakan pelukan Mikasa mengerat.

"...Lupakan saja. Toh, kau akan menolak—"

"Tergantung apa alasanmu." Kata-kata ini membbuat ucapan Levi tertahan. Pria itu masih diam menunggu Mikasa selesai bicara, "Kau suamiku... jadi, aku akan mendengarmu." Bisiknya tanpa merubah posisinya.

...Benarkah?

Levi sempat berpikir dia enggan menjawab. Namun, dia juga merasa Mikasa tidak akan melepasnya sampai dia mendengarkan jawabannya. Merasakan rahangnya mengeras, Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau kau mengatakan itu, berarti seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu." Jeda di antara mereka, Levi melanjutkan sembari menatap lantai di depannya, "Apa ada pria yang ingin istrinya terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang berbahaya?"

Tangan Mikasa di atas baju Levi sempat bergetar pelan. Dia meremas semakin kuat kain yang mulai mengkerut itu. Levi membiarkannya. Entah kenapa dia bisa mentoleransi itu meskipun biasanya dia mengutamakan kebersihan dan kerapihan di dalam hidupnya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya telah merapat, menunggu sampai Mikasa menjawabnya.

Remasan tangan itu semakin melemah, sampai akhirnya Mikasa melepasnya. Dia berdiri tegak di belakang Levi, kepalanya masih menunduk sehingga Levi yang langsung menoleh itu tidak bisa melihat kedua matanya.

"...Baik." Suaranya sekilas terdengar bergetar, namun Mikasa masih dapat menyembunyikannya dengan cepat, "Aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri besok."

Nada bicara yang sangat tenang ini membuat Levi nyaris tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Terlalu tenang. Terlalu siap. Levi tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang. Mikasa memang menurutinya, sebagaimana yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan pada suaminya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan...

...seperti seorang bawahan yang sekedar mematuhi perintah atasannya.

Kedua iris Levi membulat sempurna, jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya, "Hei, kau bercanda, 'kan?"

Mikasa tersenyum tipis, "...Kau yang memintanya dan sekarang kau bilang aku bercanda? Pria kecil sepertimu benar-benar egois ya," Levi mengabaikan komentar itu, hanya saja kedua alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam, "tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah lelah. Dunia tidak butuh dua prajurit yang mematikan di medan perang."

Mikasa menggantung ucapannya sebelum melanjutkannya pelan...

"Eren dan Armin pun... sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

Kata-kata yang membuat rahang bawah Levi kembali mengeras, "Apa urusan dua bocah itu dengan keputusan hidupmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Levi," jawab Mikasa langsung tanpa senyuman yyang terbentuk di bibirnya, "Tanpa mereka... aku tidak akan ada di sini. Mereka memberiku cinta dan kehangatan yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kurasakan lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka sebagai bukti cintaku pada mereka."

Jeda sejenak, Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi sekarang... mereka sudah tidak perlu kulindungi lagi."

Napasnya terasa sesak ketika dia juga meremas erat baju yang menutupi dadanya.

"Apa yang harus... kulakukan?"

Suara yang Mikasa keluarkan sekilas terdengar biasa, namun jelas ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa Levi tangkap di setiap nadanya. Mendengar ini, entah kenapa Levi justru terlihat kesal. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih lengan Mikasa. Cengkeramannya terlalu kuat hingga Mikasa reflek merintih dan memejamkan sebelah matanya. Namun, tanpa menyadari itu, Levi berjalan cepat menarik Mikasa ke kamar mereka.

Di dalam, Levi mendorong Mikasa ke atas tempat tidur. Wanita itu jatuh telentang di sana. Sebelum sempat bertanya dengan kesal pula, Levi sudah lebih dulu mengurungnya dengan dua lengannya di sisi-sisi kepala Mikasa.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua Ackerman itu saling menatap dengan arti yang berbeda pada kedua pasang iris _onyx_ tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Levi yang mengalah lebih dulu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas.

"Levi..."

Suara Mikasa yang memanggilnya pelan, membuat Levi membuka kembali kedua matanya, "Seorang wanita lahir dari klan terkuat yang bahkan ditakuti oleh para Raja... hidupnya hanya sebatas untuk melindungi dua bocah tanpa nama. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Mikasa sempat kaget mendengar ini, namun sentuhan jari Levi pada pipinya membuat suaranya tertahan, "Seharusnya aku marah padamu. Tapi aku yang lahir ke dunia ini tanpa tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya justru lebih buruk darimu." Gumamnya pelan sebelum gerakan tangannya berhenti.

"Jika kau ingin lari dariku, sekarang saatnya..."

Awalnya Mikasa tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, sampai Levi turun dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"...atau aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau menangis."

Seolah tidak mengizinkan Mikasa menjawab dengan suara, Levi mengunci mulut di bawahnya semakin dalam. Sebelah tangannya menyelip ke bagian bawah tubuh wanita itu dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan kuat. Levi telah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan persiapan yang telah matang di dalam kepalanya atas segala reaksi yang akan Mikasa berikan padanya.

Mikasa masih belum menutupi kedua matanya. Dia hanya terbaring kaku di sana, seolah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa meski tahu ke arah mana akhir perbuatan ini berujung. Memproses kata demi kata yang Levi ucapkan padanya... hingga akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan air yang mengalir di ujung matanya.

Menggerakkan kedua tangannya, Mikasa memeluk tubuh Levi di atasnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

Jika memang Mikasa tidak bisa melindungi pria di atasnya, biarkan dia menerima semua yang Levi berikan padanya. Apabila dengan melakukan itu maka dia bisa memiliki hak untuk mencintai seorang Levi Ackerman... maka seharusnya semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mikasa tidak tahu apa nama hubungan ini, tapi perlahan tapi pasti... dia mulai merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Levi yang semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Bagaikan pasangan kikuk yang tidak bisa menyatakan apa keinginan mereka dengan kata-kata... keduanya hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan semuanya dengan perbuatan.

...Meskipun mereka tidak bisa membaca arti perbuatan mereka sendiri.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kabar baru muncul dan tersebar luas…

...salah satu kunci kemenangan umat manusia, Eren Yeager menghilang.

"APA MAKSUDMU, ARMIN?"

Mencengkeram erat kerah seragam yang dikenakan Armin Arlert, Mikasa menggertakkan giginya. Kedua matanya menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan yang memiliki banyak arti dan bercampur aduk.

"Mikasa—"

"Kemana… dia pergi?"

Armin tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi Mikasa. Terutama jika menyangkut soal Eren. Tak peduli berulang kali dia harus mengalami situasi ini, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengatasinya. Iris biru langit Armin bergetar melihat _onyx_ yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Karena hanya Armin seorang yang tahu… bagaimana besar arti Eren Yeager bagi wanita di depannya.

Meskipun ada seorang pria yang hanya diam menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Armin terlalu takut untuk menebak.

"Aku juga…" Armin menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya menghilang dari pandangan Mikasa, "…tidak tahu." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Kata-kata yang pelan ini membuat Mikasa membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dia mulai melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah Armin hingga tangannya turun ke atas dada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Poni rambutnya yang telah dipotong pendek mulai jatuh dari belakang telinganya dan menutupi sebagian ekspresi wajahnya.

"…Si brengsek itu mungkin pergi ke Marley sendirian."

Mikasa tidak berkutik, namun Armin tersentak kaget, "Jean!"

"Kenapa Armin? Aku yakin kau juga sudah menduga itu, 'kan?" balas Jean Kirstein dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu menggertakkan giginya dan melihat punggung Mikasa yang menunjukkan kepedihan teramat dalam, "Tak peduli berapa tahun pun berlalu, kebodohan laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah berubah! Dia pasti berpikir lebih baik menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri daripada membahayakan orang di sekitarnya! Hanya karena disebut pahlawan, dia langsung seenaknya sendiri, menyebalkan!"

Ocehan Jean membuat Sasha dan Connie langsung memegangi bahunya, "Hei Jean, kau keterlaluan!" teriak Connie sembari menarik bahunya lebih kuat.

"Ya ya! Connie benar!" tambah Sasha sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aaah! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Coba saja bantah kalau memang aku salah dasar kombinasi bodoh!"

"HAAAH!?"

"APA KAU BILANG? KAU SENDIRI MUKA KUDA!"

Dan pada akhirnya perdebatan di antara ketiga remaja itu tak terelakkan. Jean yang masih tetap pada pendiriannya dengan Sasha dan Connie yang berusaha mengelaknya. Historia yang kini telah menjadi Ratu pun hanya bisa diam menatap teman-temannya. Begitu pula Hanji dan beberapa atasan dari divisi lain di dekat mereka.

Karena semua yang ada di sini juga tahu. Tak peduli berapa lama atau kerasnya mereka berdebat...

...pada akhirnya, yang perlu mereka lakukan hanya satu.

Suara kaki kursi yang bergeser akhirnya menghentikan keramaian yang ada di dalam markas kecil ini. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara langkah yang menggema, berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Semua... kecuali Mikasa.

Mungkin wajar karena dia yang paling terakhir mengetahui kabar ini.

Dan sesungguhnya itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Armin masih melirik Mikasa di dekatnya dengan ekspresi bersalah yang sangat kentara. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiri tegak dan menatap Kapten mereka yang telah berhenti melangkah.

Levi sempat melihat Mikasa juga sebelum dia kembali memperhatikan seluruh tentara di sekitarnya. Semua yang ada di sana telah berdiri dalam diam, menunggu perintah baru keluar dari mulut Kapten mereka. Terutama yang menyangkut dengan salah satu kunci umat manusia yang telah lari meninggalkan mereka secara sepihak.

"...Tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namun seluruh pasang mata di sana jelas menunjukkan pengertian yang sama. Levi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam.

"Hari sudah gelap. Kita berangkat besok pagi. Armin, Hanji, kuserahkan strategi pada kalian seperti biasa," melihat dua rekan yang disebut namanya itu mengangguk, Levi kemudian beralih ke anggota yang lain, "Malam ini Flegel Reeves bilang dia akan mengirimkan makanan lebih. Kalian bisa makan sepuasnya, tapi jangan terlalu banyak makan jika tidak mau mati besok. Mengerti?"

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat kebisingan kembali memenuhi ruangan. Tentu saja terutama Sasha yang langsung berteriak histeris sebelum ditenangkan oleh Jean dan Connie yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Historia dan Hanji tertawa kecil melihat ketiga orang yang selalu heboh tersebut. Bahkan Armin mulai memasang senyuman tipisnya—meski jelas dia masih memikirkan sesuatu dari tatapan kedua matanya.

Mengesampingkan itu semua, Mikasa masih diam di posisinya. Teriakan-teriakan kesenangan di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun. Mikasa baru bergerak pelan, itupun untuk mencengkeram lengannya sendiri. Sampai Levi berjalan mendekatinya.

"...Tinggal saja dulu di sini. Kau ikut makan bersama kami." Bisik Levi dengan suara pelan. Memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Mikasa mencengkeram lengannya semakin kuat, "Levi, aku—"

"Dan kau tahu itu bukan berarti kau bisa ikut keluar tembok bersama kami." Kata-kata Levi yang langsung _to the point_ itu membuat Mikasa tak dapat melanjutkan apapun. Mikasa bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras saat Levi masih melanjutkan, "Kau sudah bukan tentara lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan membawa Eren pulang." Ucapnya dalam.

"Kau pikir aku bisa duduk tenang dengan hanya menunggu kalian di sini?" Mikasa mendongakkan kepalanya dan Levi bisa melihat tatapan mata yang sudah penuh akan satu hal, "Biarkan aku ikut, Levi! Kau tahu aku tidak akan memperlambat kalian. Aku—"

_**JDUK** _

Sebelum Mikasa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, Levi sudah lebih dulu memegang kepalanya dari atas. Mengesampingkan tingginya yang lebih pendek dari Mikasa, Levi dengan mudah memaksa wanita itu menunduk hingga dahi mereka bertabrakan. Mikasa reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena merasakan sakit... sebelum dia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat langsung kedua mata yang rasanya hampir tak pernah berubah itu.

Tatapan dalam Levi membuat kedua iris _onyx_ Mikasa membulat sempurna.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa mempercayai Eren yang selalu kau khawatirkan seperti anak kucing itu. Wajar saja, dia jauh lebih besar dari kita semua... tapi sayang sekali, dia masih lemah."

Mikasa bisa merasakan tangan Levi meremas rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Bukan salahmu jika kau tidak bisa melindungi Eren lagi. Kau sudah punya kewajiban lain yang seharusnya kau pikirkan."

Kalimat itu membuat Mikasa mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung, "...Kewajiban lain?" tanyanya pelan.

Levi sempat diam sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku akan membawa Eren kembali. Hidup atau tidak, itu tergantung dia sendiri." Mikasa sempat syok dan nyaris menyela ini, sampai Levi menarik kepala Mikasa lebih dekat hingga wajah wanita itu jatuh ke atas bahunya, "Sampai saat itu datang, tunggu aku di rumah dan siapkan teh hitam terbaik buatanmu."

Jeda sejenak, sepertinya Levi berpikir dulu sebelum melanjutkan dengan bisikan tepat di depan telinga Mikasa.

"...Aku harap kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Hanya sebaris kata-kata semu, namun entah kenapa Mikasa bisa merasakan kelembutan di setiap suara yang berusaha Levi berikan padanya untuk menenangkannya. Mikasa terdiam pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia meraih baju Levi untuk ditariknya dengan kuat.

"Ya…" Mikasa semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga Levi bisa menepuk pelan punggungnya, "…terima kasih."

Ucapan Mikasa hanya membuat Levi diam. Tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu, Levi menatap tembok di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti sebelum dia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas pelan.

Ah…

…bahkan sampai akhir, yang ada di kepala wanita ini hanya—

"HEI KALIAN, PASANGAN YANG SEDANG BERBAHAGIA!" teriakan yang mereka kenal ini membuat Mikasa tersentak kaget dan reflek berdiri tegak sementara Levi menoleh jengkel ke sumber suara, "Hehe, makanannya sudah datang lho. Lupakan dulu hal-hal yang menyebalkan dan makan sekarang! Jangan salahkan kami kalau kalian kehabisan ya!" teriak Hanji Zoe dari kejauhan—tepat di dekat pintu yang terbuka sehingga para koki Flegel masuk sembari membawakan beberapa makanan yang cukup mewah bagi mereka.

Tentu saja Sasha menjadi yang paling pertama berteriak dan menerjang makanan-makanan malang itu. Sementara Connie setidaknya berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian makanan yang ada sebelum semuanya dimanipulasi Sasha. Jean kembali memarahi keduanya seperti biasa—kali ini dibantu dengan Historia. Hanji dan Armin terlihat membicarakan sesuatu meski dengan cepat Hanji menampiknya, dia terlihat mengajak Armin untuk makan dulu dan melupakan segala resah setidaknya untuk sementara.

Suasana menjadi jauh lebih heboh seketika… namun Levi dan Mikasa masih di dunia mereka sendiri. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"…Ayo makan." Ucap Levi dan berjalan lebih dulu. Mikasa hanya menegakkan kepalanya, melihat punggung Levi yang meninggalkannya. Setelah diam untuk berpikir beberapa saat, Mikasa akhirnya ikut melangkah mengikuti suaminya.

Ya… benar. Lupakan Eren dulu untuk sekarang.

Entah Mikasa menyadarinya atau tidak, saat dia mulai menjulurkan tangannya lalu menarik bagian belakang seragam yang Levi kenakan dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Levi sempat berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk melihat Mikasa yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa kata-kata, Levi kembali melihat ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Mikasa yang tetap memegang bajunya saat mereka berjalan bersama.

Malam itu terus berlangsung dengan panjang. Mereka saling bertukar kisah dengan teman-teman yang sudah berpisah dari tim penyelidik. Mikasa sendiri hanya salah satunya. Sejak berhenti menjadi tentara, Mikasa banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sehingga dia hampir tak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temannya dulu—kecuali jika ada yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan Levi.

Seharusnya, saat esok pagi datang Mikasa bisa mengantar kepergian mantan timnya ini dengan senyuman.

Tapi…

"HMPH! HOEEK!"

Suara seseorang yang memuntahkan isi perutnya membuat Sasha dan Hanji yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke luar dinding itu menoleh. Mereka mengintip Mikasa yang terus berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu ke dalam wastafel. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung, akhirnya Sasha memutuskan dia yang mendekati Mikasa lebih dulu.

"…Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa mengatur napasnya dan mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum menoleh, "…Seharusnya begitu."

"Seharusnya? Kau tidak enak badan ya? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan Sasha yang bertubi-tubi membuat Mikasa mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku—"

"Kau sakit?"

Mikasa mengenal suara ini dan langsung menoleh. Melihat Levi yang juga telah siap dengan seluruh peralatan ekspedisi itu menatapnya serius sekarang. Dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya Hanji yang berinisiatif memanggil rekan sekaligus suami Mikasa itu sendiri.

Melihat Mikasa yang tak kunjung menjawab dan justru hanya diam menatapnya, Levi menghela napas pelan, "Kau bangun semalaman dan saling bercerita dengan teman-temanmu, 'kan? Wajar saja jika kau sampai masuk angin. Dasar bodoh." Gerutunya.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu masih diam, meski kini kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Levi melirik Mikasa sekali sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, "Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk merawatmu, kami harus segera berangkat. Ayo." Ucap Levi, dengan kata terakhirnya yang lebih ditujukan pada Hanji yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Eh? Tunggu Levi, kau keterlaluan—aahh _,_ Levi!" Hanji akhirnya berlari mengejar Levi yang telah berjalan dengan cepat hingga keluar markas kecil mereka. Suaranya masih menggema dari jauh hingga Sasha dan Mikasa masih dapat mendengar mereka dengan baik.

Sasha sempat bingung mau mengikuti siapa, namun akhirnya dia menepuk bahu Mikasa dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Umm, _don't mind!_ " teriaknya kikuk sebelum buru-buru kabur dari situasi kaku di antaranya dan teman seangkatannya tersebut.

Menatap kepergian Sasha membuat bibir atas dan bawah Mikasa sempat terpisah. Mikasa menutupnya rapat kembali lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan seluruh rasa tak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya, Mikasa berjalan canggung menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.

Semua anggota yang tersisa berpamitan pada satu sama lain bahkan bercanda sebelum masuk _mode_ serius di luar tembok nanti. Semua juga tahu… lawan mereka sudah bukan sekedar _monster_ berupa _titan_ lagi. Tapi juga _monster_ berkedok manusia—ras mereka sendiri. Karena itu, butuh banyak persiapan untuk melakukan ekspedisi menjemput Eren yang cukup berbahaya ini.

Namun, tak peduli bagaimana persiapan mereka yang pergi—

"...Kami pergi dulu."

—pada akhirnya yang di rumah hanya bisa berharap menanti kepulangan mereka dalam kondisi jiwa dan raga yang utuh.

Lamunan Mikasa buyar begitu dia melihat Levi berdiri di depannya. Mengangguk pelan, Mikasa berbisik, "Hati-hati di luar sana," Levi sempat membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ini. Namun dia menutup mulutnya lagi dan mengusap kepala Mikasa sekali sebelum pergi menjauh.

Punggung-punggung gagah berani itu seolah menghalangi cahaya yang akan menyinari Mikasa. Dahulu… dia adalah salah satu dari mereka. Mikasa tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi ternyata menjadi pihak yang harus menunggu… rasanya sesulit ini.

Tapi, tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mikasa masuk ke dalam dan melihat Historia yang telah lebih dulu membereskan isi markas mereka. Mengesampingkan kedudukannya sebagai Ratu sekarang, Historia Reiss masih senang melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus anak-anak seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu. Menyadari Mikasa memperhatikannya, Historia hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mikasa sendiri tak mengatakan apapun dan mengikuti jejaknya. Kedua wanita yang memang dasarnya tidak begitu dekat tersebut terus bekerja sampai siang. Dan saat hampir selesai, Historia lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan, "Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa kok."

Berhenti sesaat, Mikasa bertanya pelan, "…Apanya?"

"Menunggu mereka pulang dengan selamat." Historia tertawa kecil lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai, kini tinggal memperhatikan Mikasa merapikan karpet di bawah meja mereka, "Awal-awal aku menjadi Ratu juga seperti itu. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali hanya bisa menunggu kabar dan tidak melakukan apapun dengan harap-harap cemas. Tapi yah… mau bagaimana lagi." Gumamnya.

Mikasa tidak merespon, walau terlihat dia sendiri juga memikirkan kata-kata Historia. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat merasakan dorongan yang kuat dari dalam perutnya. Mikasa langsung menutup mulutnya lalu berlari ke arah wastafel.

"Mikasa?"

"HOEEEK!" memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Historia panic melihat ini dan langsung memegang bahu temannya itu. Mulai menepuk punggungnya pelan setiap Mikasa akan muntah lagi.

"Mikasa, kau…" Historia menggantungkan kata-katanya di udara saat Mikasa terbatuk. Dengan ekspresi seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Historia pergi dan kembali dengan segelas air putih dan suatu benda, "Sudah lega? Minum air putih dulu."

Mikasa hanya diam sembari mengatur napasnya lalu menerima gelas dari Historia. Dia meminum air putih di gelas itu hingga tersisa setengahnya. Sudah sedikit lebih lega, Mikasa menghela napasnya, "Terima kasih, His—" kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihat benda di tangan Historia yang menatapnya serius, "Apa… itu?" tanya Mikasa hati-hati.

Meski dia tahu sekali apa sebenarnya benda itu.

Dan tentu saja Historia merasa tak perlu menjawabnya. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan meraih lengan Mikasa.

"Apa kau sudah… melakukannya dengan Levi?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seandainya dia adalah Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu, tentu saja dia tak akan pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang.

Hari dimana… dia dapat menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang calon ibu.

Seharusnya ini terasa aneh, namun entah kenapa Mikasa tidak bisa menampik seolah ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Setiap tidak ada yang melihat, Mikasa tersenyum tipis dan mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Di dalam sini… ada buah hati yang memiliki darah dagingnya dan Levi.

Kenapa… Mikasa merasa sangat bahagia?

Apakah ini hal yang wajar untuk seorang wanita seperti dirinya?

Namun tentu saja senyuman Mikasa langsung menghilang begitu dia mengingat lagi alasan dia terus sendirian di rumahnya belakangan ini. Levi Ackerman bersama timnya sedang pergi menjemput Eren Yeager, teman sekaligus saudara terdekat Mikasa sejak kecil. Baik Levi maupun Eren, atau bahkan seluruh rekannya tidak memberi kabar apapun sejak kepergian mereka sebulan yang lalu.

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Mikasa tentu tahu sejak dirinya masih di Shingansina dulu, tim ekspedisi selalu pergi keluar tembok dalam waktu yang lama dan kembali dengan cerita duka. Hanya saja sejak angkatan Mikasa hadir, kini cerita duka itu perlahan tapi pasti mengikis dan tergantikan dengan kabar baik yang menandakan manusia terus melangkah maju menuju kebebasan.

Mikasa hampir tak pernah memikirkan orang-orang di dalam tembok saat mereka pergi. Selain karena memang anggota keluarganya hanya tinggal Eren dan Armin yang selalu pergi bersamanya, Mikasa juga berpikir hal yang dia lakukan ini wajar dan orang-orang di dalam tembok cukup melakukan hal mudah yaitu hanya perlu menunggu mereka.

…Oh, betapa salahnya dia.

Setiap harinya menjelang sore, Mikasa akan duduk di teras rumah, menunggu kepulangan Levi untuk bisa segera memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini. Tapi tak kunjung datang, Mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan menghela napas begitu hari telah gelap. Dia akan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menunggu esok harinya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai suatu hari…

"Maaf… Mikasa."

Tim ekspedisi yang langsung menerima perintah dari Kapten Levi Ackerman pulang dengan kegagalan.

"Sasha… dia gugur dan pergi meninggalkan kita semua."

Entah karena suara hujan yang deras dengan petir yang menggelegar di luar markas mereka atau karena hal lain… Mikasa tak dapat mendengar suara Armin yang penuh getir ketika dia memegang alat panahan yang biasa digunakan oleh salah satu rekan terdekat mereka. Selain itu, ekspresi Connie Springer sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dan kami tidak berhasil membawa Eren kembali…" Armin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat menggertakkan giginya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "…dia telah berkhianat. Tak peduli berapa kali kami memaksanya untuk pulang, dia terus melawan. Dia bilang dia ingin mengalahkan Marley dengan caranya sendiri." Bisiknya pelan dan terlihat meremas senjata Sasha di tangannya semakin erat.

Mikasa dengan sabar mendengar semua ini. Mengingat watak Eren terlebih dengan seluruh perubahan yang dia sendiri juga menyadarinya, Mikasa tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Armin. Walau begitu—

"Lalu?" pertanyaan Mikasa yang muncul membuat Armin tersentak kaget dan membuka mulutnya, "Dimana Levi?"

"…Kapten sedang membicarakan laporan dan rencana selanjutnya dengan para petinggi militer." Setelah mendengar itu, Mikasa tidak merubah ekspresinya dan berjalan cepat melewati Armin, "Mi-Mikasa!"

Langkah Mikasa langsung terhenti meski dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa harus memberi tahu ini padamu," dengan kedua alis bertaut, Armin menelan ludahnya, "sebenarnya… kami meninggalkan Eren dalam keadaan terluka parah di sana."

Kedua iris _onyx_ Mikasa membulat mendengar ini.

"Dia terkena tebasan pedang Kapten saat mereka bertarung mempertahankan ideologi masing-masing," Armin terus berbicara dengan menatap tanah di bawahnya sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "tapi bukan berarti Kapten berniat membunuhnya atau—eh? Mikasa!?" teriak Armin pada akhirnya setelah melihat Mikasa telah berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka semua.

Semua penantian dan niat yang telah tertata rapi di kepalanya hilang seketika. Mikasa kembali lupa dengan semua yang dia ingin lakukan setelah Levi pulang. Pikirannya kini hanya satu.

_**BRAK** _

Hampir seluruh orang di dalam tersentak kaget mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kuat. Kecuali Levi yang hanya berhenti berbicara dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat istrinya datang dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang jelas membuat Levi menatap kembali seluruh rekannya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku perlu berbicara dengan istriku."

"Eh? Oh, ba-baik Kapten!"

Setelah menjawab, mereka semua dengan kikuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Mikasa dengan bingung dan ragu antara ingin menyapa atau tidak. Ekspresi wanita itu terlalu mengerikan untuk disapa. Setelah satu persatu dari mereka menghilang dan pintu di belakangnya telah tertutup, Mikasa mendekati Levi yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membawa Eren kembali."

Kata-kata pembuka ini membuat Levi diam bergerak sebelum menjawab, "Kau sudah dengar situasinya dari Armin, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Mikasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Padahal aku mempercayaimu… bahkan aku mendengar kau melukai Eren. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya!?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Oi, Mikasa." Nada rendah Levi yang terdengar mulai berbahaya saat merespon istrinya itu sesungguhnya bukan pertanda yang bagus. Mikasa menahan napasnya saat mendengar ini, "Hentikan omong kosongmu ini sebelum kau membuatku marah. Aku baru saja pulang dan kau ingin berdebat denganku soal pengkhianat itu?"

Dan kata yang salah telah menjadi pemicu yang menyambungkan setiap getaran listrik di dalam tubuh Mikasa.

"...Pengkhianat..." Mikasa menggertakkan giginya erat sebelum berteriak, "EREN BUKAN PENGKHIANAT!"

"Mikasa—"

"Jika kau memang tidak bisa membawa Eren kembali, katakan saja terus terang!" terus berteriak hingga napasnya nyaris habis, Mikasa mengatur napasnya dan berbalik cepat, "Aku akan pergi menyusulnya sekarang—"

Namun tangan Levi yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mikasa menoleh dengan kedua alis bertaut menahan amarah... atau bahkan seperti menahan tangis. Ekspresinya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat begitu penuh akan emosional di hadapan suaminya.

Kenapa bisa begini?

Kemana pengaturan emosi yang selalu bisa dia lakukan?

Tangan Levi semakin erat memegangnya, "Katakan, Mikasa," tangan Levi perlahan tapi pasti turun hingga dia menggenggam tangan Mikasa, "aku atau Eren... siapa yang sebenarnya kau tunggu?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Mikasa membulatkan kedua iris matanya. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Mikasa membuka mulutnya sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

Hei, tidak adil.

Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

Tak kunjung ada jawaban membuat Levi memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia menghela napas... yang jelas menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Mikasa yang dulu sangat tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan mudah seperti ini. Lalu, kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa menjawabnya?

Wanita itu masih diam, tenggelam di dalam jawabannya sendiri yang tak bisa dia temukan dengan tepat.

...Setidaknya sampai Levi melepas tangannya.

"Jika kau memang tidak menungguku, apa boleh buat." Mikasa masih belum menarik tangannya setelah Levi melepasnya. Entah kemana emosi yang menggebu-gebu untuk mencari Eren sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Levi masih berbicara meskipun dia telah membelakangi Mikasa, "Mungkin memang sejak awal aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menahanmu tetap di sini."

_**DEG** _

Kata-kata itu entah bagaimana seperti ujung belati yang diarahkan kepadanya. Segera menyadari apa kesalahan yang baru saja diperbuatnya, Mikasa memegang lengannya sendiri dengan bergetar, "Levi—"

"Pergilah, Mikasa." Levi berjalan mendekati meja. Dia terlihat merapikan tumpukan laporan di sana, seolah sedang mengalihkan dirinya untuk sibuk dengan hal lain kecuali istrinya, "Sudah setahun dan ini semua tak ada perkembangan. Kalau kau ingin menyusul Eren dan meninggalkanku, aku tak akan melarang. Itu pilihanmu."

Levi terus mengucapkannya tanpa jeda. Seolah dia telah melepas rem yang selama ini tertahan di setiap kata-katanya.

Tak peduli meskipun kenyataannya kata-kata ini menyakiti mereka berdua.

"Sama seperti waktu itu... ketika aku memintamu menjadi istriku, aku tak akan marah kalau kau menolakku."

Aah.

Kenapa... susah sekali?

"...Karena itu pilihanmu."

Sudah cukup.

Mikasa tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Tapi, emosi itu kembali. Pengatur di dalam hati yang biasanya membuatnya tetap stabil menghilang entah kemana. Mikasa menggertakkan giginya, "Termasuk berhenti menjadi bagian dari militer dan mengurus rumah tangga…" tangan Levi sempat berhenti bergerak saat Mikasa mengatakan ini dengan suara bergetar.

"…itu semua juga pilihanku?"

Levi hanya tertunduk pelan. Kedua alisnya semakin mengernyit dan melirik ke arah lain. Dia membuka mulutnya, "…Ya."

Dan gertakan gigi Mikasa berhenti. Kedua matanya masih menatap punggung Levi yang enggan melihatnya kembali. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Levi bergerak lagi sementara Mikasa hanya berdiri tanpa merubah posisinya.

Seketika seluruh memori kehidupan mereka setelah tinggal bersama itu berputar dengan cepat bagaikan gasing…

…sebelum semuanya hancur menjadi buih.

"Eren… adalah prioritas utama di hidupku." Suara Mikasa yang kembali muncul membuat Levi berhenti bergerak lagi, "Dia jauh lebih penting daripada nyawaku. Tanpa dia, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang dan kenyataan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku yakin kau juga mengetahuinya."

Levi masih diam seolah membiarkan Mikasa terus berbicara mengeluarkan isi hati dan pikirannya selama ini. Setidaknya sampai dia mendengar suara tangis yang ditahan dan Mikasa memaksakan diri untuk terus berbicara. Levi bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Tapi... tapi... meski begitu, aku..."

Mikasa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menjambak sisi-sisi rambutnya, berharap dengan itu dapat menghentikan air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya.

"…aku kesal... aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang terus memikirkanmu sampai akhirnya Eren terlibat bahaya lagi seperti ini."

Perasaannya yang selalu ingin bertemu dan menjaga Eren Yeager masih ada di dalam. Tapi di saat yang sama… dia tidak mau Levi Ackerman pergi meninggalkannya.

Kenapa Mikasa baru sadar betapa egoisnya dia?

Yang pasti, kata-kata ini membuat Levi membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya, Levi merasa tak bisa membiarkan instingnya mengendalikan dirinya begitu saja. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan yang ingin dia lakukan. Merasa dia harus berhati-hati menghadapi seseorang di dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa Levi sadari, dia sendiri juga berubah.

"Kalau memang ini harus berakhir, baiklah."

Tak ada gerakan apapun sama sekali dari Levi membuat Mikasa mencapai batasnya. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini sebelum dia menghancurkan sesuatu di jangkauannya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Mikasa langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Langkah Mikasa yang keras membuat Levi segera berbalik dan membuka mulutnya, "Mika—"

_**BRAK** _

Namun pintu yang dibanting kencang membuat Levi menahan kata-katanya. Dia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat di depannya. Levi memang tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi dia tahu Mikasa yang selama ini diakui salah satu prajurit terkuat berikutnya itu baru saja menangis.

...Dan ini semua karena dirinya.

Levi menggertakkan giginya pelan dan tangannya di atas meja kini terkepal erat.

Prajurit terkuat harapan umat manusia tidak bisa menanyakan maksud kata-kata seorang wanita?

Benar-benar bodoh.

Sementara itu, Mikasa terus berlari. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha memanggilnya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajah mereka. Entah karena dia sudah lama tidak berolahraga atau hal lain, Mikasa dengan cepat merasa lelah. Saat dia yakin tak ada siapapun yang dia kenal di dekatnya, Mikasa menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pohon besar. Dia berada di pinggir kota sekarang, menandakan bahwa dia telah cukup jauh berlari.

Meski sebenarnya jika sekarang dia masih menjadi prajurit, seharusnya jarak ini belum apa-apa.

Lalu kenapa?

"Ugh..." Mikasa merintih pelan merasakan nyeri yang tak biasa di beberapa titik tubuhnya. Memijat pinggangnya pelan, Mikasa berhenti begitu tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di balik saku celananya, "...oh, ini." Bisiknya pelan setelah mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya.

Sebuah hasil _test pack..._ yang rencananya ingin dia tunjukkan pada Levi.

Ya, benar. Bukankah ini alasan utamanya menunggu kepulangan suaminya itu? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

"Maafkan... aku."

Tapi, semuanya terlambat. Semua sudah berakhir. Tidak mungkin Mikasa menelan ludahnya sendiri dan kembali ke Levi dengan alasan seperti ini. Antara itu atau memang amarah telah membutakan logikanya. Merasakan stress yang berlebih di kepalanya, Mikasa menunduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum merosot jatuh ke bawah.

"Kenapa..."

Seandainya dia masih menjadi Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu, mungkin kejadian menyakitkan ini tidak akan datang kepadanya. Dia masih bisa bersama Eren dan Armin, tertawa bersama seluruh rekannya, dan menghabisi seluruh _titan_ biadab itu beserta seluruh klannya. Tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi karena Mikasa bisa dengan cepat melupakan semuanya.

Pada awalnya, dia menikahi Levi Ackerman karena Eren memintanya.

Tapi sekarang—

"...aku harus merasakan ini?"

—Mikasa tidak dapat merasakan paksaan dari pihak manapun kecuali perasaannya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya di sisi hati yang terdalam, Mikasa tidak merasakan apapun jika Eren akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang dia mau hanyalah Levi berada di sini bersamanya.

Namun dia terlalu takut mengakui semua ini hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan semuanya.

Berteriak tanpa suara, Mikasa terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak menyadari beberapa orang datang menghampirinya dengan nada panik di suara mereka. Wanita itu terus berteriak sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan tapi pasti.

Hal terakhir yang Mikasa lihat adalah seseorang memegang bahunya dan berteriak memanggil namanya dengan ekspresi yang jelas terlihat khawatir di wajahnya. Seseorang yang jelas bukan Levi Ackerman.

...Bodoh sekali.

Ah, dia memang bodoh.

Menggumamkan kata-kata itu berulang kali di dalam kepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak, kelopak mata Mikasa turun sepenuhnya menutupi kedua iris berwarna batu _obsidian_ yang indah itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, kedua mata Levi langsung membulat tepat setelah kelopak matanya terbuka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Levi langsung duduk di posisinya. Menunjukkan tubuh kekarnya yang tak memakai atasan apapun ketika selimut jatuh saat dia duduk.

Levi mendecak pelan meski napasnya masih terdengar memburu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya sendiri, "...Sial." bisiknya pelan.

Kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Levi menggeram kesal dan terus mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sementara itu tangan yang lain mulai meraba kasur di sampingnya.

Masih... kosong.

Tentu saja.

Bukan tidak mungkin wanita itu tidak akan kembali.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Levi membuka selimutnya. Dia turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar menuju meja makan. Dia mengambil air putih yang langsung diminumnya sampai habis. Kedua matanya terus menatap kosong dinding di depannya.

"Apa dia... benar-benar menyusul Eren?" terdiam sejenak, Levi hanya berdiri memegang gelas kosongnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng pelan, "...Bukan urusanku lagi." Gumamnya sebelum kembali mengambil air.

Levi memang berkata seperti itu... meskipun hati dan pikirannya menginginkan hal lain.

Betapa bodohnya dia. Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang wanita yang telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya kepada pria yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini dalam waktu dekat.

Betapa bodohnya Levi Ackerman... berharap perasaannya terbalas oleh salah satu bawahan yang selama ini hanya bisa dia perhatikan dari jauh.

Tapi, setidaknya Levi telah mencoba. Walau pada akhirnya tetap percuma karena hasil hubungan ini masih sama dengan kemungkinan yang paling ditakutinya. Levi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas. Dia harus menyiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan dia akan bekerja sama lagi dengan Mikasa Ackerman di misi-misi mereka berikutnya.

Semoga saja dia masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik—

_**BRAK** _

"LEVI! KAU DI DALAM!?"

Tersentak kaget—meski tidak juga, karena dia sudah cukup terbiasa—membuat Levi menoleh dengan ekspresi yang sangat jengkel. _Mood-_ nya masih buruk dan sekarang ditambah dengan kedatangan salah satu sumber utama penyebab sakit kepalanya. Walau begitu, Levi tetap meresponnya, "Jangan bertanya seperti itu jika kau sendiri sudah menginjakkan kaki kotormu di rumahku, kacamata sialan."

Suara Levi membuat Han Zoe yang masih mengatur napasnya sehabis berlari itu terkesiap, "LEVI!? OH, KAU BENAR-BENAR DI SINI DASAR PRIA TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriaknya sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan keras untuk mendekati Levi.

Dan tentu saja kata-kata ini membuat kedua alis Levi mengernyit semakin berbahaya, "Hah?"

Hanji masih terlihat emosi dengan seluruh alisnya yang berkerut dan ujung-ujung mulutnya menghadap ke bawah. Wanita berkacamata itu tiba-tiba melemparkan sesuatu yang reflek Levi tangkap dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Hanji masih mengatur napasnya saat Levi melihat apa yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh wanita itu.

"…Hanji." Nada serius Levi membuat Hanji yang sedang menghela napas sembari mengusap keringat di wajahnya itu melirik, "Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanyanya serius.

Jeda sejenak... sebelum Hanji reflek berteriak, "HAAAH!? Jangan bercanda, Levi! Memangnya kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang!?" tersadar mereka hampir keluar dari topik, Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tunggu, bukan itu! Aaakh, bagaimana bisa kau begitu bodoh?" tanya Hanji untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kini jarak wajahnya dan Levi hampir saja hilang seandainya Levi tidak memundurkan kepalanya dengan sigap.

"Mana bisa aku mengerti maksudmu jika kau terus bertele-tele seperti ini." Ucap Levi dengan nada kesal dan mendorong bahu Hanji di depannya. Setelah Hanji menggeser tubuhnya, Levi langsung berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan penting, cepat keluar sekarang. Aku mau pergi sebentar lagi." Tambah Levi tanpa berbalik. Kedua matanya masih fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Ya... benar, dia harus pergi.

Walau mungkin ini semua tidak akan berakhir baik lagi, dia tetap harus mencarinya dan memastikan istrinya itu aman.

Dan dia akan membunuh Eren Yeager jika perlu.

Entah kenapa tidak terbesit sedikitpun di pikiran Levi untuk melibatkan Hanji. Padahal bisa saja dia melepas egonya dan menanyakan wanita berkacamata itu dimana istrinya sekarang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Tidak. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang terlibat dengan masalah rumah tangga mereka sendiri.

Ini urusan mereka berdua saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Hanji yang kembali muncul membuat Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik, Levi memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang—"

" _Test pack_ yang kau pegang itu..." Hanji menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya hingga cahaya bias menutupi ekspresi kedua matanya sekarang, "...milik Mikasa."

...Apa?

Butuh waktu untuk Levi mencerna semuanya. Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Ekspresi kedua matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Hanji masih terus berbicara sembari menghadap pintu. Terlihat tidak begitu peduli jika Levi akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Historia yang memberikannya padaku pagi ini." Hanji menyandarkan bagian pinggangnya ke bawah pada pinggir meja di dekatnya, "Dia memakai jubah panjang bertudung untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mikasa masih bersikeras agar tidak memberitahumu karena itu dia pergi diam-diam menemuiku agar aku bisa menyampaikannya padamu. Jarak istana Ratu lebih dekat dengan markas dan kebetulan aku sedang di sana sendirian. Jadi, kau bisa tahu kelanjutannya."

Hanji menunggu lama akan respon yang diharapkannya, namun karena tak kunjung datang akhirnya Hanji menoleh kesal pada punggung Levi yang masih terpaku di posisinya, "Oi, Levi—"

"Dimana?" suara Levi yang memotongnya membuat Hanji sedikit tersentak, "Dimana Mikasa sekarang?"

Awalnya Hanji merasa kesal dengan sikap ini. Bagaimana bisa Levi masih mempertahankan sikap menyebalkannya di saat yang kritis seperti sekarang? Hanji sedikit mendecih sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Cari saja sendiri." Gerutunya pelan. Masih tidak berani mengucapkannya terang-terangan karena dia sendiri bingung di pihak mana dia sekarang.

Namun tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Levi tiba-tiba langsung berjalan ke dalam kamar. Hanji nyaris syok dengan perbuatan Levi ini, mengira pria itu benar-benar tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya Levi keluar sembari memakai kaos putihnya dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Hanji, "Tu-Tunggu—"

"Kau sebelumnya bilang Historia ke tempatmu dari istananya, 'kan?" Hanji menelan ludahnya sendiri saat Levi sudah memegang gagang pintunya, "Berarti seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sana." Bisik Levi sembari membuka pintu.

Hanji terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan berteriak, "LEVI!" melihat pria itu berhenti, Hanji segera menambahkan, "Kamar pribadi Historia. Kau tahu ada banyak penjaga sepanjang jalan ke sana."

Hanji tersenyum tipis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, 'kan?"

Levi masih diam. Dia hanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan menatap Hanji beberapa saat. Lalu dia kembali menatap depan dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan Hanji yang hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengiringi kepergian Kapten tak tergantikan bagi umat manusia saat ini.

Levi terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang sedikit di atas rata-rata dari manusia biasa pada umumnya. Dia dan Mikasa… sama-sama memiliki darah Ackerman yang memberi kemampuan petarung luar biasa di tubuh mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keduanya ketika sedang serius.

Begitu pula yang dipikirkan oleh para penjaga di istana Historia yang langsung bergidik ngeri melihat sosok pria kecil yang terkenal akan kekuatannya tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka masih berusaha melawan ketika Levi memberi aura intimidasi untuk lewat. Dan tentu saja satu persatu dari mereka berakhir tumbang hingga seakan ada banyak tumpukan mayat di sepanjang dinding istana keluarga Raja yang sesungguhnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu telah sampai di depan kamar paling ujung. Dua penjaga di sana langsung bergerak kikuk menghindar demi keselamatan nyawa mereka sendiri. Lagipula, satu hal yang bisa mereka yakini adalah tidak mungkin Levi Ackerman akan menyakiti Ratu mereka setelah berusaha menaikkannya ke atas tahta.

Selain itu, suara pintu terbuka dan kemunculan Ratu mereka di sana langsung membuat keadaan hening seketika.

"…Tinggalkan kami." Dua kata perintah Historia Reiss itu dengan segera mereka turuti tanpa berpikir dua kali. Para penjaga tersebut berlarian meninggalkan Historia dan Levi berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di sana. Suasana di antara keduanya masih hening sampai Historia terlihat menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Mengepal tangannya erat, Historia melangkah maju.

_**BHUG** _

"…Mau apa kau ke sini?" Levi hanya diam setelah Historia memukul dada bidangnya. Pukulan yang sengaja tertahan sehingga tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat pria itu bergerak dari posisinya. Historia mendongakkan kepalanya menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang sangat kentara.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, MAU APA KAU KE SINI!?"

Entah bagaimana Historia terus berteriak seakan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah berpikir membiarkan Mikasa memilih bersama maniak kebersihan sepertimu saja sudah buruk! Lalu sekarang kau menyuruhnya pergi? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya dengan benar apakah dia menunggumu atau tidak, apa perasaan dia padamu, dan bagaimana keadaannya setiap menunggu kepulanganmu!"

Setiap kata Historia membuat rahang bawah Levi semakin mengeras.

"YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HANYA DIRIMU SENDIRI, DASAR PRIA BODOH!"

Dan sungguh… Levi tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak itu.

Setelah terus berteriak, akhirnya Historia mengatur napasnya. Kedua alisnya masih mengernyit dalam, menunggu jawaban Levi atas semua makiannya. Mungkin dia juga sudah siap seandainya mantan Kaptennya itu akan membalas semua kata-katanya.

Tapi—

"Maaf."

—Levi tiba-tiba memundurkan satu kakinya lalu turun hingga kakinya itu menekuk dan dia dapat menyentuh lantai di bawahnya. Levi menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Historia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Perilaku yang membuat kedua iris biru Historia membulat sempurna.

"Bolehkah aku menemui istriku, yang mulia?"

Napas Historia sedikit tertahan saat mendengar ini. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Jujur sekarang dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dirasakan. Marah? Kecewa?

…Atau kaget karena seorang Levi Ackerman yang bahkan tak bisa ditaklukkan oleh Erwin Smith kini membungkukkan seluruh tubuhnya di hadapannya?

Historia yakin sekali, meskipun dia adalah Ratu… Levi tidak akan semudah itu menurunkan derajatnya untuknya. Levi adalah seekor tikus liar yang tumbuh dengan bertahan hidup di bawah tanah yang mengerikan. Dia hidup dengan instingnya. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Karena itu… alasan mengapa Levi bisa melakukan ini tentu saja hanya satu.

"…Apa sih?" Historia semakin menurunkan _volume_ suaranya sementara kedua matanya masih tak lepas dari kepala Levi yang tertunduk di depannya, "Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Mikasa, katakan dengan jelas." Bisiknya pelan.

Namun, Levi tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Akhirnya Historia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, membuka jalan untuk Levi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "…Mikasa di dalam. Kau boleh masuk." Ucapannya membuat Levi mendongakkan kepalanya.

"…Terima kasih." Kata-kata Levi yang kembali membuat Historia sedikit terkejut hari ini untuk kedua kalinya. Wanita berambut pirang disanggul itu hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

"Hmph. Tidak perlu. Toh, jika aku melihat Mikasa tidak nyaman, aku akan segera menyeretmu keluar lagi." Ucap Historia di saat Levi baru saja berdiri dari posisinya. Melihat Levi yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya membuat Historia semakin jengkel, "Hei, kau mengerti, 'kan!?"

"Ya. Saya mengerti." Levi mengatakannya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Historia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Wanita itu akhirnya diam dan membiarkan Levi berjalan melewatinya.

Melihat punggung pria itu membuat kedua alis Historia saling bertaut. Meski begitu, dia tersenyum lembut dan mendengus pelan. Sang Ratu yang dihormati tersebut akhirnya meraih gagang pintunya dan menutupnya.

Di dalam, Levi bisa melihat Mikasa duduk di atas satu-satunya kasur yang berukuran cukup besar. Wanita itu memeluk kedua kakinya dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Entah dia mengetahui kedatangan Levi atau tidak, yang jelas dia sama sekali tidak bergeming meskipun langkah Levi menggema di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas ini.

Setelah sampai di sisi kasur, Levi menahan napasnya sebelum memanggil pelan, "Mikasa." Tidak ada reaksi, Levi memejamkan kedua matanya dan duduk membelakangi istrinya tersebut, "Mau sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang seperti biasa tidak bisa disesuaikan dengan baik.

Mikasa hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"…Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hanji." Bisik Levi, dia melirik ke arah lain, "Maaf, tanpa menanyakan apapun padamu, aku—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat Levi yang juga telah kembali menoleh, "Hubungan kita… memang seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan. Tidak berniat menyembunyikan fakta yang ada.

Kedua mataLevi menangkap kembali iris _obsidian_ milik Mikasa yang tak jauh beda dari miliknya, seolah mengingatkan kembali bahwa wanita itu memiliki kedua mata yang indah mengesampingkan sifat dinginnya. Levi masih terlarut dengan dua mata itu hingga Mikasa kembali memejamkannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

Levi menatap dinding di depannya. Dia membuka mulutnya… sebelum menutupnya lagi. Terus begitu hingga dia benar-benar mengatakannya, "Aku akan membawa Eren kembali. Kau tahu aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku." Ucapan ini membuat tubuh Mikasa sekilas berjengit. Dia mengintip sedikit dari cela di antara tangan dan kakinya pada punggung Levi, "Karena itu kumohon…"

Mikasa dapat mendengar nada suara Levi yang semakin menurun. Terdengar jelas bahwa kali ini dia sangat hati-hati untuk setiap kata-katanya.

"…jangan membebani pikiran dan hatimu, demi anak kita."

Ucapan Levi ini membuat kedua mata Mikasa semakin terbuka lebar. Tangan-tangannya meremas lengannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Mikasa melepasnya dan dia menurunkan kedua kakinya. Gerakan di kasur yang terasa ini membuat Levi mengubah posisi duduknya dengan hati-hati.

Mikasa menoleh saat Levi sudah terlihat menghadap ke arahnya. Kerutan pada dua alis Mikasa jelas menunjukkan sang istri masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan dia. Wajar saja, Levi sangat mengerti lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya mungkin adalah sosok paling egois yang pernah Mikasa temui.

Hanya saja, mungkin kali ini… Mikasa akan menyalahkan anak di dalam perutnya.

Anak yang akan membawa nama Ackerman di masa depan umat manusia.

"Kalau bukan karena dia..." Mikasa berhenti mengelus perutnya dan menatap Levi tajam, "...mungkin lehermu sudah kurobek sekarang."

Melihat Mikasa yang sepertinya sudah kembali biasa lagi, Levi hanya mendengus, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit arogan yang biasa dia keluarkan.

"Dan kau pikir hanya karena sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga, lantas kemampuanku menurun?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku harap kau tidak lupa siapa yang selalu menyeretmu pulang setiap kau mengamuk karena Eren."

Untuk pertama kalinya wajah Mikasa memerah karena hal lain, "Itu karena emosi membuat tenagaku tidak bisa terkontrol dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki suami yang bisa mengatasi kekuatan berlebihan milikmu itu." Tambah Levi dengan lancar. Bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat berubah sedikitpun meski sepertinya dia baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang memalukan.

Terbukti dari wajah Mikasa yang semakin memerah antara kesal dan malu.

Yang jelas, perdebatan diakhiri dengan kekalahan Mikasa. Wanita itu meremas sprei di bawahnya dengan sangat kuat. Tidak peduli meski dia sendiri tahu bahwa sprei berbahan kulit angsa yang sangat mahal itu bisa dia tarik dengan mudah kapan saja. Selagi dia terus menundukkan kepalanya, Mikasa bisa merasakan gerakan seseorang sebelum berhenti tepat di depan kepalanya.

Mikasa mendongak dan melihat Levi telah menjulurkan tangan kepadanya. Menunggu wanita itu meraihnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Jeda sejenak, Levi terlihat ragu beberapa saat. Sampai tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat hingga membuat Mikasa membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Mikasa Ackerman, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?"

Kedua alis Mikasa bertaut menahan air mata yang meledak ingin keluar. Dia Wanita cantik itu menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup, "Kau benar-benar telat." Bisiknya parau lalu meraih tangan Levi yang hampir dia lupakan terasa lebih besar dan kekar dari sebelumnya, "Tapi, ingat. Kau tetap harus membawa Eren—"

Namun sebelum Mikasa sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Levi langsung menggenggam tangannya erat dan menarik tubuhnya dengan kuat. Mikasa terkejut ketika Levi memeluknya. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu Mikasa sementara kedua tangannya meremas erat kain yang menutupi punggung Mikasa.

"Aku sudah bilang aku berjanji, 'kan? Sekarang bisakah kau melupakan dia sebentar saja? Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, Levi memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ekspresi pria yang diakui sebagai prajurit terkuat itu seperti menahan tangis. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang teramat besar selama dia menjalankan misi berbulan-bulan tanpa menemui istrinya.

Levi memundurkan kepalanya, memegang sisi-sisi wajah Mikasa sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang terasa sudah sangat lama ini rasanya begitu asing... namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Mikasa juga perlahan tapi pasti membalas ciuman Levi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Saling membalas dengan pagutan hingga akhirnya Levi melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan dahi mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Levi kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang... Mikasa."

Awalnya, Mikasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Detak jantung di dadanya yang berdebar semakin kencang dan wajahnya yang terasa semakin hangat rasanya sangat mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Setidaknya sampai gerakan yang entah bagaimana terasa di perutnya membuat Mikasa kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Ah... sejak kapan Mikasa menyukai rasa ini?

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya dia menyukai... seseorang yang memberikan rasa ini padanya.

Mikasa memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas pelukan Levi. Ya, sudah waktunya melupakan seluruh hal yang menyakitinya. Sudah waktunya untuk maju dari masa lalu. Sudah waktunya untuk melepas segala hal yang mengekangnya.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Eren Yeager yang selalu berada di kepalanya kini menghilang.

Dengan senyuman lembutnya yang juga jarang terlihat, Mikasa mendekap erat tubuh pria yang telah memberi dunia baru untuk dirinya...

"Selamat datang, suamiku."

...dan anak mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I might never be the hands you put your heart in** _

_**Or the arms that hold you any time you want them** _ _**  
** _

_**But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment** _ _**  
** _

_**'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time** _

**.**

_**But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms** _ _**  
** _

_**And if you like having secret little rendezvous** _ _**  
** _

_**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do** _ _**  
** _

_**Then** _ _**baby, I'm perfect perfect for you** _

_**.** _ _**  
** _

_**So** _ _**,** _ _**let's start right now** _

_\- One Direction (Perfect)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga omg aku terharu— #lapingus (?) #wey Anyway, tadinya hampir mau kutambahkan omake Historia yang galau nggak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sendiri gara-gara pasangan nyusahin ini wkwkwkwk tapi karena word-nya udah kepanjangan, jadi kuserahkan pada imajinasi para readers ya x”DD
> 
> Super thanks for Kazu! Terima kasih sudah memberikan prompt dan meng-commish yaa. Semoga kau dan readers yang lain suka ehehe. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan lain sebagainya. Semoga feel-nya kerasaaa.
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
